Dirty Little Secret
by QueenMimi96
Summary: It seemed like our whole relationship revolved around secrets and lies, due to the nature of who we were and what people would think were they to find out. Despite being Shrek and Fiona's daughter, despite the branding of 'Good' and 'Evil' that had been put on us at birth...I couldn't help but fall in love with Carlos De Vil, heart and soul. One-shot.


My heart pounded in my chest as I slipped on my high heels silently, my silver-coin anklet brushing the straps. Glancing up, I checked the time again to make sure I had it right. Drat, it was almost time. Hopefully, I'd make it. Suddenly, the door swung open and in walked my roommate, Jane AKA the daughter of Fairy Godmother. She shot me a small smile before it was replaced by confusion as she glanced at my outfit.

"Where are you going, Leona?" she asked, coming to stand in front of me.

I stood up from my perch on my bed and faked a smile as I picked up the basket of food from nightstand.

"Oh, I thought I'd just drop this off to Chad to give to his mom," I told her.

 _Lie._ I had absolutely no intention of giving anything to that dirtbag. Besides, the basket held nothing but a blanket anyway.

She smiled, "Oh, that's nice of you!"

Shrugging slightly, I stepped past her to stand in the open doorway of the room we shared.

"Well, what with the baby on the way, I figured it'd be nice to give them a bit of an early baby-shower gift," I said, twisting the basket lightly around in between my fingers, "So I thought I'd stop by tonight instead of rushing between classes,"

Okay, not a _total_ lie. Cinderella _was_ pregnant and giving her a gift for the little brat _would_ be nice. Too bad I wasn't doing that either. Jane smiled up at me innocently, completely unaware of my real intentions. After all, who would suspect the daughter of Shrek and Princess Fiona?

"Okay, well, don't stay out too late. You know how our parents feel about curfew." she said, yawning slightly at the end.

I nodded once to her before slipping out the door. Oh, I knew _exactly_ how my parents felt about curfew. And a lot of other things too. Like how they wouldn't approve of I was doing right now. The moonlight trickled down onto my short red hair as I scampered in and out of copses of trees, careful so as not to be seen. I couldn't get caught.

At least not with this particular activity. Sure, my dad was an ogre after all but somehow, they see this as different. And it's _not_! I stopped when I reached another dark copse of trees, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. Standing stark-still, my eyes tried to penetrate the darkness around me. Where _was_ he?!

I was just about to call out when suddenly, arms wrapped around my waist from behind and I gave an undignified yelp.

I felt soft lips brush against my ear then, "Shh, it's just your dirty little secret..."

An involuntary grin slid onto my face and I whipped around in his embrace to be met with dark-chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes had always made me melt. Even before we started dating.

"Carlos..." I breathed out briefly before crashing my lips into his.

My hands clasped the back of his neck, bringing him closer to me as his rested on my hips. Over and over, our lips met underneath the cover of darkness from the trees up above, melding together like puzzle pieces. He tasted just like I remembered - a mix of chocolate and Pixy Sticks. When we finally broke apart for air, I knelt down and dug out the blanket from the basket, spreading it across the grass. Carlos smiled over at me.

"Someone thought this out," he grinned and I laughed as I stepped up to him, pecking his cheek sweetly.

"That's cause you never think ahead on anything." I teased him and he rolled his dark eyes in mock-annoyance.

He settled himself on the blanket then before glancing up at me. I joined him. His warm brown orbs met mine briefly before pulling me into his chest as we lied down. My cheek brushed against his t-shirt as I wrapped my arms around his torso and his held my back, his fingers rubbing circles through my silky dress. I breathed in the scent of him and sighed deeply, that familiar smell bringing me a sense of peace as we gazed up at the stars. Silence stretched between us when finally, Carlos broke it.

"What are we gonna do when our parents find out?" he asked softly and I sighed, pouting.

"I don't know, Carlos... I just... I wish it didn't have to be like this. Sneaking around like this," I admitted as he played with strands of my ginger hair.

I felt him nod in response, mulling over what I said.

"Why can't they just see we love each other?" he sighed into my hair before placing a butterfly kiss there.

I shrugged, "Because all they can see is the external differences, appearances,"

I propped myself up on my elbows to face him, hovering over him as I gazed down at his face. The moonlight lit up tufts of his bleached blond hair, the dark brown strands blending into the darkness around us. His dark eyes shown brightly and I dragged my fingers gently across his jawline before meeting his eyes.

"They can't see we're the same inside. Or how much I'm in love with you... You're not a villain... You're just Carlos." I told him softly, meaning every word.

He gazed at me a moment before capturing my lips with his, my fingers tangling in his hair, reveling in our dirty little secret.


End file.
